First Step (SVep)
Episode "Good morning, gems. It's a new day and we need to all pull our weight. Together. Peacock Pearl, please report to the throne room. Iolite, you're on border check. Melody Stone, do a run through of the palace." Gems aren't obligated to sleep but we hate the daylight. I've never honestly thought of myself as a free gem but I believe to be better off than any other gem on this planet. I'm Peacock Pearl, main supervisor over Purple Diamond's world and the Gem in charge of making sure Argyle Pink Diamond's court stays well away from our own. However, recently, we have had no choice but to let in their Pearls for the annual check up. And that's what I'm meant to do today. "Yes, my Diamond?" I spoke out at the foot of Purple Diamond. Ve... Ve was very powerful, basically a God among us. "Is it time for me to depart?" Ve nodded. "Do I have to go? We already know how they're doing, we can see basically everything they do from right here." "Don't question it. We need to steer clear of them for now. Besides, I think you'll like the surprise they're about to introduce." I huffed before leaving Purple Diamond's presence. There's something I know, the whole court knows, that the outside world doesn't. No matter how big and glaring it is to anyone, only we know it. I can't honestly call myself a free gem. Of course, I've put myself in this situation voluntarily but I was still forced to be in this position under Purple Diamond. The person who put me in this position... She takes a special liking to me for some reason. I have no explanation, and I believe it to be staring at me. The ship I would be taking to Feulea was already primed for take-off. She was a beautiful thing; disc, four long legs, lilac rather than the usual model's ugly green. Her topside had one entrance of which any who enter would be taken immediately to a lobby or to the cockpit. Gem technology was amazing, and the way Purple Diamond had vis hands on it so quickly was even more amazing. Soon, I was on the bright planet of Feulea. The night sky was lit by thousands of stars and planets and ship while the ground was illuminated by floating lights all around the streets, near the housing district especially. Though it was midnight and only the drug addicts and sellers would roam, I knew the court members loved to roam on their territory at the dark hours. I glanced around the streets. No doubt I found the purple gem doing his business, one of the Agualinda rebels who spoke only to his customers. While not my favourite, he would always get me around the world without another peep. "Grave robber, it's time." He turned to me, leaving behind the two gems he was attending to. "It's Musgravite, kid." "Yeah, sure..." I muttered. "We all know the wares come from some place illegal." "That's beside the point. You still can't get around on your own?" "It's not that I can't, it's that I can't be unattended." "Excuses, excuses. I'll take you wherever you'd like but I need pay up this time." "You'll receive payment in due time. It's all up to Purple Diamond in the end." He guided me around the usual places, giving me updates of their world since the last visit. Nothing new except for a new Gem, a new recruit into the world, and a sudden change of events that was unprecedented. It has been told that guests will soon be evacuated from the planet but that's simply a spreading rumor none has yet to prove right or wrong. "All is well. I believe it is time for me to return to my world then. Farewell, Musgravite." "Now, hold on. Life with the Liberals have been hard, I can't get out enough. Surely Purple Diamond would understand?" Peacock Pearl spit at Musgravite but missed. She groaned before motioning for him to come along. "I can't promise anything." The two entered the ship just as the sun started to come over the horizon, quickly exiting that atmosphere before any court members roamed the streets. Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes